Hildira Phillips
Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Year of Birth |Row 2 info = Year 2, A.D.P. (Age 30) |Row 3 title = Place of Birth |Row 3 info = Southshore, Lordaeron |Row 4 title = Titles |Row 4 info = Knight of the Silver Hand Slayer of Bel'zek the Thunderous |Row 5 title = Positions |Row 5 info = Knight-Captain, Order of the Silver Hand Captain of the Guard, Hollowlight Ventures(formerly) Knight-Captain, Stormwind Heavy Cavalry(formerly) Lieutenant Commander, Stormwind Navy(formerly) |Row 6 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 6 info = (former) |Row 7 title = Faith |Row 7 info = (Church of the Holy Light |Row 8 title = Family |Row 8 info = George Faris (Father) † June Faris(Mother) † |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Lawful Good |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Alive}} }} Hildira Rosaline Phillips (born Rosaline Catherine Faris) is a devout paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand.. She is best known for her strong faith, unending resolve in battle, and stern countenance. Hildira has a long and proud history of service to both the Silver Hand and the Alliance. =Physical Description= ---- Hildira cuts an impressive figure, standing a few inches above the average human woman at 5'10". She possesses a strong form, built from years of physical training. She is well-suited to her chosen role of a defender. She possesses thick, strong thighs and wider hips that support a strong core for her to draw strength from. Her arms are well-muscled, developed from and for Hildira's love of heavy tower shields. She kept her body as fit as she could make it, the paladin considering her body a weapon that must be continually improved so as not to lose its edge. Her face is generally far from welcoming, carrying a look often described to be stoic or even stern, though the paladin does not always intend it to be so. Her jaw is hard, though her face is sometimes softer. Getting Hildira to smile and break the stoicism could be considered a feat in and of itself. Her hair, dyed to a silvery color, is usually tied into a loose ponytail to keep it out of the way when it is not in a helmet. When skin was exposed, Hildira would be seen to have quite a few tattoos inked into her body. Her left shoulder possessed a Silver Hand emblem, while her right had a vrykul Rune of Valor inked. Stretching across the majority of her back was the Mark of Fortitude, and on Hildira's right side was the design of a holy text and runes. More than just tattoos mark Hildira's form, though a plethora of minor scars from where enemy weapons have managed to penetrate her armor can also be noticed. The scars are most prominent on her Armor Hildira is typically clad in thick armor and padding- even heavier than what most paladins and knights wear. She finds value in wearing such thick armor- preferring to adjust to the extra weight than be over exposed. Her armor is generally colored a light blue, to indicate the paladin order she serves, though she has also been seen in hues of both purple and gold at times. The armor is always well-made, commissioned from skilled smiths in either Ironforge or Stormwind, and has holy runes and etchings set into it that help Hildira channel the Light with increased ease or strength. Hildira is known to wear a circlet magically warded to keep dirt, dust, and even some weapons away from her face, the piece giving her increased visibility that a helmet cannot offer. When wading into pitched battle, though, she dons a full helmet with a plume on it. Wrapped around her neck and generally fluttering behind Hildira is a thicker scarf made of mooncloth dyed to a purple tone, a gift from a dear friend. Arms ---- Athnuis Hildira wields the flail Athnuis, a weapon forged for service in the Second War by the Silver Hand. It was originally given to Hildira's master for use against the orcish Horde. It is made of the metal known as Lightforge, which retains the powerful blessings laid upon it very well. The flail passed to Hildira upon her master's death, and the paladin took years to learn how to properly wield it. Both of the paladins who wielded Athnuis have used it to vanquish many evils, including the demon lord Bel'zek the Thunderous and the lich Razeen Froststalker. Shadowbreaker Hildira recently acquired this truly massive warhammer from a hoard of treasure. It was forged from a strange ore from Deepholm known as Diamant. The large purple hammer burns with an incessant smolder, and inscribed into the hilt by a former owner are the words "to break the shadows." The weapon seems to cleave through the unworthy like a scythe through wheat. Channeling the Light through this warhammer causes a burst of violet radiance that burns at the black hearts of the wicked. =History= Youth Childhood Rosaline Faris was born to June and George Faris in the town of Southshore, a mere two years after the Dark Portal opened many leagues to the south. Rosaline was born into what might have been considered the upper class of the town- June and George had both come from minor noble families in Lordaeron before they'd moved to Southshore. She enjoyed a comfortable first few years of life, with both of her parents doting on their young daughter. Of course, the drum-beat of war would ensure those idyllic times did not last very long. While the threat of the Orcish Horde had lurked in the south for a number of years, the Faris family was about to get their first taste of it as Southshore enduring a number of orcish raids, eventually being burnt to the ground. The Faris family managed to flee to nearby Tarren Mill, though the experience was harrowing for the four-year-old Rosaline. The family spent the remainder of the Second War in Tarren Mill as refugees, and once reconstruction began, they moved back to Southshore. The burning of the town had taken a great toll on the Faris family emotionally and financially, but they viewed the reconstruction as a chance for a fresh start. George became the proprietor of an inn in town, which saw constant business with the revitalized post-war economy of Hillsbrad. However, both George and June were changed from the experiences, and both were not quite as bright as they were before. Rosaline, of course, did her best to help out as soon as she was able- the young girl recognizing that her parents certainly needed it. She was given a fair level of independence- with both parents managing the inn, there was an expectation that she be able to take care of and entertain herself. Rosaline found herself gravitating towards the newly rebuilt church, and the young girl spent her free hours talking with the priests and clerics who had been recently dispatched there. She became a believer in the Holy Light from a young age, enthused at the golden, shining power the clerics called down that seemed so benevolent and beautiful. Her attempts at sharing the Light with her parents were often ignored, the losses of the war hardening her father against believing in what good higher powers would do for them. This life continued for a number of years, with Rosaline being largely ignored by her parents, left free to wander around the town and nearby locations. As time went on, George Faris grew increasingly distant from his daughter. Rosaline eventually taught herself how to read and write, with some assistance from the local priests. Stranger from the Silver Hand When Rosaline was ten years old, a paladin appeared in town, passing through on her way back to the north. While knights and figures of note coming through were not rare, paladins were always a rare occurrence in Southshore, and the Silver Hand were already living legends among the people for their heroics in the Second War. By a stroke of luck, the paladin chose the Faris' inn to stay in during her brief stop in Southshore. Almost immediately, Rosaline was enamored. The priests had told her much of the new order of holy knights that had arisen, but this was the first time she had seen one in the flesh. Still largely given independence, the girl took to following the knight around- but at a distance, of course, spying her comings and goings from around corners and behind fences. The knight, Dame Hildira Phillips, was not unaware of the small set of eyes watching her, but she permitted the girl's curiosity as she went about her business in Southshore. It was on her last day in town, when Rosaline had followed her into the town's small church, that she confronted her little shadow. The two spoke for hours, with the paladin learning of Rosaline's life at home, and her interest in the Light. Hildira told the young girl of her service in the Second War, as well as her adventures since then. She was a wandering knight, who traveled the seven kingdoms in search of worthy quests or undertakings to lend her aid to. When the time came, she asked if the girl herself wanted to become a paladin. The path would not be easy, but it would give her purpose in life more than helping out her increasingly distant parents. With some trepidation, Rosaline accepted the offer. Hildira approached George and June to tell them of their daughter's choice. George met it with only apathy, but June was all but heartbroken at the prospect of letting her daughter go. Despite this, she gave Hildira her blessing to train Rosaline. The next day, the pair would depart Southshore together, heading north to begin Rosaline’s new life. Student of the Silver Hand Rosaline and Hildira traveled north, to Lordaeron proper. Rosaline would be able to see Capital City for the first time, as well as most of the kingdom itself as they made their way to Stratholme. Their days would be filled with traveling and their nights would involve teaching about the Light, history, or whatever other topics Rosaline cared to ask about. The two were content to take their time as they made their way to Stratholme, the headquarters of the Silver Hand. Eventually, Hildira would have Rosaline enlisted into the Silver Hand properly, and she would begin the two-year process of training until she was old enough, and fit enough, to be a squire. Swordsmanship, prayer lessons, public service... everything would be asked of Rosaline. "Paladins are servants of the Light," she was told- and serving the Light would not only require skill at combat. A passion for her faith burned in Rosaline. Despite the intensity of the tasks and her lack of exposure to many of them beforehand, she would excel in what she set her mind to. Being a paladin clad in shining armor was a vision at the forefront of her mind, and she intended to do everything she could to reach that goal. Her trainers took note of her passion and desire for service- as did Dame Phillips, who kept an eye on Rosaline from afar. Apprentice to Dame Phillips The still-young Silver Hand was constantly changing, determining what methods it would use to bring paladins into the fold. Many of their recruits came from the already-knighted, or the priesthood, and were full grown adults either way. There was not much of a formal instruction that had been created by the time Rosaline had turned twelve, and common practice was to offer the now-trained students up as apprentices to the already-existing knights, who would teach them the ways of the Light and of knighthood after the basic skills had been put into place. When the time came, and knights were allowed to select their students, Rosaline was the first to be chosen- by none other than the woman who had brought her there. Dame Phillips was proud of the girl she had brought there- and wanted to be proud of the knight she would become, as well. The two set off from Stratholme, resuming their travels as if the two years spent there were nothing more than a brief pause in their journey. Rosaline was finally able to see the work her master did up close- Hildira was a knight-errant, wandering the seven kingdoms in search of adventure, as well as to spread the Light wherever she might be able to. Her apprentice was happy to join her, and to see the work of a paladin up close. This continued for many years- Hildira and Rosaline traveled from Lordaeron to Stormwind, and almost everywhere in between. The knight educated her young apprentice in all she knew- guiding Rosaline’s grown as a woman just as equally as she did a paladin. Their wandering had led them to help as many people as possible, inspiring the common folk in their faith while striking back at whatever local evils plagued the lands. Nearly nine years after Hildira and Rosaline left Stratholme, the shadow of war would fall upon the world once again. Third War Skirmish in Alterac New Knight, New Name Securing the Southlands =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Paladins